Im Schnee
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Andromeda brachte Lucius immer wieder zu Dingen, die er alleine nie getan hätte. Oneshot


Wie nach einer wilden Kissenschlacht, die irgendwo weit oben in den Wolken stattgefunden hatte, segelten dicke, weiße Flocken auf den bereits mit Schnee bedeckten Boden und füllten die wenigen sichtbaren Fußspuren wieder auf.

Lucius Malfoy hatte einen Arm auf dem Fensterbrett abgestützt und lehnte die Schläfe gegen die mit Eisblumen verzierte Scheibe, um die im Wind tanzenden Schneeflocken besser beobachten zu können. Allmählich wurde seine blasse Wange taub von der Kälte, aber er löste sich erst, als er die Tür hörte. Er strich sich eine blonde Ponysträhne aus der Stirn, als er über die Schulter schaute und lächelte Andromeda Black zu, die ihm ein kurzes Winken schenkte.

Abraxas Malfoy hatte seinen Sohn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hergezerrt, nur damit der jetzt gelangweilt in einem Vorraum sitzen und sich die Zeit vertreiben durfte, während sein Vater sich mit Cygnus Black amüsierte. Von wegen Geschäfte… Die beiden alten Schulfreunde legten die Etikette gewiss zur Seite und tauschten sich über das letzte Quidditchspiel aus.

„Sind sie noch nicht fertig?", fragte er, wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und bekam deshalb nur aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Andromeda sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl setzte und die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufstützte.

„Amüsierst du dich nicht?", fragte sie belustigt.

Lucius drückte die Wirbelsäule durch, versuchte so gerade wie möglich zu sitzen und reckte das Kinn leicht. Er wusste, dass Andromeda ihn provozieren wollte, weil es offensichtlich war, dass er sich bessere Unterhaltung, als wild umher tanzende Schneeflocken vorstellen konnte.

„Ich komme zurecht, danke", presste er steif hervor. „Ihr habt ein wirklich schönes Haus, Andromeda." Der krampfhafte Versuch eine gepflegte Konversation zu beginnen brachte seine Klassenkameradin zum Kichern. Lucius presste die Lippen zu eine schmalen Linie zusammen. Natürlich war sie gekommen um sich über ihn lustig zu machen, wie sie es immer tat. Gut, eher tanzte sie ihm auf der Nase herum und Lucius ließ es mit sich machen. Warum wusste er selbst nicht…

„Findest du? Ich denke eher, dass es kalt und düster ist. Aber gerade das dürfte dir ja gefallen, nicht wahr?", antwortete Andromeda.

„Ich bin der Meinung, es ist äußerst pittoresk." Er deutete auf die kunstvoll bemalte Blumenvase, die auf dem Tisch stand. Mit den langstieligen Lilien durchaus der Blickfang des Raumes.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was pittoresk bedeutet, oder wirfst du wiedermal nur mit aufgeschnappten Ausdrücken um dich, um Eindruck zu schinden?" Andromedas Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht an, als Lucius sie anschaute, sich geradeso eben davon abhalten konnte missmutig die Mundwinkel zu verziehen.

„Ich kann mich ausdrücken, ob du es glaubst oder nicht ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig", sagte Lucius und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Sie ging ihm schon wieder auf die Nerven, strapazierte die gezielt und wartete nur darauf, dass er ausflippte und sich vollkommen blamierte. Aber Lucius konnte sich beherrschen. Er würde es machen, wie wenn er bei diesen scheinbar endlosen Festessen saß und auf das Dessert wartete; er würde einfach diese Melodie in seinem Kopf laufen lassen und warten, bis Andromeda sich etwas anderes zum Spielen suchte.

Er bemerkte erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit, dass die Melodie diesmal nicht nur in seinem Kopf dudelte, sondern von Andromeda provozierend süßlich angestimmt worden war. Lucius versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und konzentrierte sich auf das Schneegestöber draußen.

„Magst du Schnee, Lucius?", fragte Andromeda schließlich.

Lucius räusperte sich, wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab und lächelte gezwungen. „Ich akzeptiere ihn."

Andromeda hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, bevor sie gluckste. „Oh, und was hätte der Schnee vor dem allmächtigen Lucius Malfoy zu befürchten, wenn du ihn nicht leiden könntest?"

„Wetterzauber", presste Lucius hervor. Er fühlte sich wieder einmal in die Ecke gedrängt, obwohl er einfach nur höflich sein wollte. Wie es sich eben gehörte, wenn man Kontakte zu einer einflussreichen Familie, wie den Blacks, pflegen musste, obwohl man sich wahrhaftig Besseres vorstellen konnte.

Bellatrix Black war das Musterbeispiel eines Fans, neigte schnell zu Obsessionen und war viel zu burschikos für Lucius' Geschmack. Narcissa Black war das genaue Gegenteil, aber wirklich mehr als ein hübsches Püppchen schien einfach nicht hinter ihr zu stecken. Sirius Black würde ihm ab nächsten Jahr in Hogwarts das Leben zur Hölle machen und Klein-Regulus… Ach, ja… Mit Regulus konnte man umgehen wie mit einem Plüschteddy. Wäre er ein Mädchen, würde Lucius ihn zu gerne irgendwann heiraten.

Andromeda Black… Nun gut, sie war nichts Besonderes. Normalerweise recht freundlich, etwas zu umgänglich für eine Slytherin und dafür, dass sie so einem reinblütigen Umfeld entsprang verteilte sie viel zu oft Muggelliteratur im Gemeinschaftsraum. Lucius wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich ständig damit abquälte ihr diese Dinge hinterher zu tragen, anstatt sie einfach ins Kaminfeuer zu werfen. Er wusste so oft nicht, warum er Dinge in Andromedas Gegenwart tat, an die er sonst nicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwendete.

Sie war nicht gut für ihn, für seinen Verstand und Verstand war Macht, sagte sein Vater.

„Kommst du jetzt?"

Lucius fuhr hoch und starrte Andromeda erschrocken an. Sofort legte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie realisierte, dass sie Lucius fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte.

„Merlin, du siehst fast niedlich aus, wenn deine Augen so groß werden, Lucius", sagte Andromeda.

Lucius spürte seine Wangen warm werden und stand ruckartig auf, in der Hoffnung, sie würde nicht bemerken, dass er errötete. Bei seiner blassen Haut war das eher unwahrscheinlich. Er hasste es, wenn das passierte und versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu überspielen, in dem er sich seinen Mantel zu werfen ließ und Andromeda ins Freie folgte. Nein, er hatte ihr nicht zugehört, falls sie ihm überhaupt gesagt hatte, was sie hier wollte.

Es war bitterkalt, der Schnee lag einige Zentimeter und Lucius' Füße froren schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Seine Hände schützte er mit Handschuhen und schlug sich den Kragen hoch, während kleine Atemwolken gen Himmel davon stiegen. Andromeda wickelte sich im Gehen ihren Schal um den Hals und stapfte fröhlich summend auf das eiserne Gartentor zu. Lucius blieb stur am Eingang stehen und verschränkte bibbernd die Arme vor der Brust.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte Andromeda, als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr nicht gefolgt war. Wieder lächelnd musterte sie ihn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich einen schnippischen Kommentar zur Abwechslung mal zu verkneifen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo du hin willst."

„Das wirst du schon sehen."

„Vater wartet auf mich."

„Dein Vater wird es begrüßen, wenn du Kontakte pflegst."

Lucius schob die Unterlippe leicht vor. „Es ist kalt", meinte er leicht quengelnd. Andromeda kicherte. „Und es schneit." Sie fing an zu lachen. „Schnee ist nass, Andromeda. Er schmilzt auf der Haut und… wird dann wieder gefrieren, was die Kälte intensiviert. Ich will mich nicht erkälten."

„Oh… Ich bin so gerührt, dass du dich um meine Gesundheit sorgst, Lucius, aber wenn wir uns erst einmal bewegen, dann wird uns auch warm", erwiderte Andromeda süßlich. „Jetzt sei nicht so zimperlich."

Lucius ließ den Blick über die weiße Landschaft gleiten, trat einen Schritt nach vorne und augenblicklich landete eine dicke Schneeflocke auf seiner Nase. Er schielte sie an, bevor er den Eiskristall von seiner Nase wischte und jeder weitere sofort schmolz, als seine Körpertemperatur um einige Grad stieg, nur weil Andromeda wieder lachte. Dass sie ihn immer lächerlich machen musste!

„Und tut der Schnee weh, Lucius?", neckte sie ihn, worauf er die Augen verdrehte.

„Nein…"

„Na siehst du." Andromeda hakte sich einfach bei ihm unter, als Lucius sie erreicht hatte. Die Mundwinkel herunterziehend schaute er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und ließ sich widerspruchslos irgendwo hinziehen. Salazar Slytherin allein konnte wissen, was sie wieder vorhatte.

Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schuhsohlen. Lucius konnte sich nicht ansatzweise für das Geräusch begeistern, geschweige denn dafür, dass seine Socken allmählich nass wurden. Andromeda dagegen machte immer wieder einen Ausfallschritt um in einen aufgeschütteten Schneehaufen zu treten. Lucius wäre fast einmal umgefallen, als so überraschend an ihm gezogen wurde.

„Wie kindisch!", beschwerte er sich mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme und befreite sich endlich aus Andromedas Klammergriff. Sein Ellenbogen fühlte sich um vieles kälter an, aber die Rettung seines Niveaus war ihm das Wert.

„Ach, Lucius!" Andromeda seufzte auf, als Lucius sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Du machst die ganze Stimmung kaputt. Es war so schön romantisch!"

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich. Er war sich sicher, jede Schneeflocke die jetzt nur in seine Nähe kam, würde augenblicklich schmelzen, so heiß wurde ihm. Romantisch? Romantisch?! Er war kurz davor einfach davon zu rennen, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Andromeda sich wieder nur über ihn lustig machte. Aber das konnte er auch.

„Romantisch?" Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, trat einen Schritt näher und griff Andromedas Hand. Verwundert blinzelte sie, ein paar funkelnde Schneeflocken verfingen sich in ihren Wimpern, als sie den Blick hob und Lucius anschaute. Das verräterische Funkeln auf ihrer tiefbraunen Iris ließ Lucius fast grinsen, was er verbarg, indem er Andromedas Hand an seine Lippen führte, die er für einen kurzen Moment gegen ihre Fingerknöchel drückte

Andromeda gluckste leise. „Jetzt hast du da einen Fussel von meinem Handschuh", sagte sie, legte die Hand auf Lucius' Wange und wischte ihm mit dem Daumen über die Lippen. Selbst wenn Lucius besonders schlagfertig gewesen wäre, ihm fiel gerade nicht mal sein eigener Name ein, wenn der denn noch wichtig wäre.

Einem Impuls folgend lehnte er sich vor, beobachtete wie Andromeda die Augen schloss, als eine Atemwolke ihr Gesicht traf. Glitzernde Eiskristalle verfingen sich in den Wellen ihres dunklen Haars, schmolzen, als Lucius mit der Hand darüber strich, bevor die Finger darin verschwinden ließ, Andromeda näher zog und ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss.

Als er sich löste, die Röte seiner Wangen kaum bemerkend, blieb die sonst so schlagfertigte Andromeda stumm und Lucius musste grinsen, auf eine Art und Weise die ihm schon fast fremd geworden war. Gelöst und… einfach glücklich? Er konnte es sich schlecht erklären, wollte jetzt auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Im genügte es, dass er in Andromedas Gegenwart immer Dinge tat, die nicht zu ihm passten.

Mit einem heimtückischen Funkeln auf der Iris stieß er Andromeda kurzerhand um und lachte auf, als sie vollkommen überrumpelt im Schnee landete. Ihr zerzaustes, braunes Haar verlieh ihr große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pudel.

„Oh… Und wer ist jetzt kindisch, Lucius?", schnaubte sie, konnte sich ein Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen.

„Ich dachte, du magst Schnee", antwortete er, drehte sich händereibend herum und stolzierte davon. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis ihn ein eiskalter Klumpen im Nacken traf. Reflexartig schüttelte er sich, rutschte auch noch aus und landete mit dem Gesicht voran im Schnee. Andromedas Schadenfreude war hörbar und brachte Lucius' Gesicht zum Glühen, was den Schnee leider nicht zum Schmelzen brachte. Lucius würde liebend gerne im Boden versinken…

„Komm schon…"

Lucius schaute hoch, betrachtete missmutig Andromedas Hand und ließ sich grummelnd aufhelfen. Er hatte Schnee in der Nase.

„Gehen wir rein? Mit ist kalt." Andromeda wartete Lucius' eindeutige Antwort gar nicht ab und hakte sich wieder bei ihm unter, bevor sie gemütlich zurückschlenderten.

***Ende***


End file.
